The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector systems.
Connector systems, such as backplane connector systems, are typically used to connect a one printed circuit board, such as a backplane circuit board, in parallel (perpendicular) with another printed circuit board, such as a daughtercard circuit board. As the size of electronic components is reduced and electronic components generally become more complex, it is often desirable to fit more components in less space on a circuit board or other substrate. Consequently, it has become desirable to reduce the spacing between electrical contacts within backplane connector systems and to increase the number of electrical contacts housed within backplane connector systems. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop backplane connector systems capable of operating at increased speeds, while also increasing the number of electrical contacts housed within the backplane connector system.
At increased speeds, problems arise with signal degradation, such as from cross talk between electrical contacts within the backplane connector systems. Electrical shielding is typically provided in the form of ground contacts interspersed between the signal contacts, however such systems have limited success, particularly at higher speeds.
A need remains for a backplane connector system having improved electrical shielding and performance.